Dragon Metroid Z
by SonGokuSaiyan1
Summary: Samus is sent to the Dragon Ball Z universe by her dark clone. It is also at the Cell Games time so the Z warriors will have to fight Cell. Find out how everything will turn out in Dragon Metroid Z.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is SonGokuSaiyan1 here with the very first Dragon Ball Z x Metroid Crossover on Fanfiction. I would greatly appreciate that you take the time to read this chapter and I'm still a bit behind as far as updating most of my stories.

Don't worry I will upload the ninth chapter for The Legend of Dragon of Time and maybe along with this one. When I'm done with this chapter I will return to Goku's Smashing Adventures. This is a lot of work for me guys so bear with me for a little while.

I would also like to add that I'm happy that I had over 1000 viewers for The Legend of Dragon of Time. That story is currently my most famous story so far and I hope you guys can keep reading my stories. Now find out what will happen to Samus when she is sent to the Dragon Ball Z by her evil clone.

Chapter 1: A New World A New Life

Samus was the most famous and feared bounty hunter in her world. She kept the galaxy in peace and even managed to kill an entire species of Metroids on her own. Currently she was in her ship resting when suddenly her ship started beeping and detected something was heading their way.

She immediately woke up and grabbed the handle of her ship and looked through the front glass and saw that there was a big black ship about the same size as hers. It opened its roof and out came a huge gray cannon with a small pointy tip and was pointed at her ship.

She turned her ship around and flew away at a high speed as the cannon shot ten quick beams past her ship. They connected and opened a huge purple portal and Samus was pulled in as it closed. The person in the black ship smiled and laughed. "I finally got rid of her forever!"

Samus's ship was flipping from side to side when she was going through time and space. Another portal appeared and she went right into it. It opened to a huge city and her ship crashed onto the ground and people ran for their lives.

At the same place an old man with a black cat and a man with spiky hair turned around and went to see what just happened. They were shocked to see that a huge ship was broken badly and nearly hit Capsule Corp. Goku could sense a weak energy coming from the ship and broke the window and jumped in.

He saw a being in some type of armor on the floor not being able to move. He picked up the mysterious being and carried it inside the capsule Corp. and placed it in Bulma's room. Bulma looked over at Goku and was ready to slap him until he gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry Bulma, but I found this umm guy I think outside in a huge ship that almost hit us. He needs to rest up here for a while."

She was having a hard time believing him, but after the Raditz incident she was ready to believe pretty much anything unusual. What interested Bulma was the type of armor the being was wearing. It had a great design to it and she wondered if she could make one with the same attributes.

A weak moan was heard from the being and it opened its eyes and looked at the two of them. Its eyes widened and it tried to move. Goku placed his hand on its shoulder and the being looked over at him. Samus blushed when she saw the man in front of her. Although she thought that his hairstyle was weird.

Her armor shocked her a little and her helmet popped off. Goku and Bulma's eyes widened when they saw that it was a woman and not a guy. Goku pulled out a senzu bean from his bag and puts it in her mouth.

She was about to lose it and spit it out when Goku told her to just simply eat it. She hesitated for a few seconds before doing so. She gasped as her wounds disappeared and she felt all of her strength return. She sat up and looked at herself.

She then looked up at Goku and Bulma and smiled. "Thanks I needed something like that." Goku smiled and looked at her. "You're welcome, now can you tell us your name?" "My name is Samus and I'm a bounty hunter, now care to tell me your names?" He smiled sheepishly and nodded. "I'm Goku a strong martial artist and this here is my friend Bulma who is the best technologist there is."

Samus looked at Bulma and caught her interest. _"The best technologist there is eh? Maybe she can repair my armor and probably my ship since I'm pretty sure it crashed somewhere here."_ "Well Bulma I really need to get to finish my training session." She nods and smiles. "Alright go finish, but don't go crazy in the training room like Vegeta did."

He nods and walks out of her room and closes the door. "Who is that man Bulma? He seems so strange." "Oh he's just an old friend of mine just like he said. He's a really nice guy and he trains for a living just to get stronger and to protect his loved ones."

She smiled and thought over what Bulma had just said. "So do you think I can go and see where he is? I would like to talk to him about something." "Sure, he's downstairs by now in room B1." "Thanks, I'll go see him right now." She takes her armor off and walks downstairs to room B1.

When she saw all the equipment there she almost fell down in shock. Then she looked straight ahead and looked in surprise and confusion. Goku's eyes were greenish blue and his hair was now golden yellow.

She could also tell that his muscles were much bigger than before and he had a more serious facial expression. Goku was finished with the remaining time of his training and smiled. He looked up and saw that Samus wasn't in her armor but a silky blue jumpsuit that looked to be flexible.

He stood up and walked over to Samus. "Hey I wasn't expecting company today." She looked at him and looked serious. "Look I want to ask you something important." He saw that she was serious about something and nodded. "First off I want you to tell me where my ship is, then I would like to know where I am and what you are."

"Alright your badly broken ship is outside, you're in a place called Capsule Corp and I'm a being that looks human but I am from another race called the saiyans." She understood the first two things he said but was confused to hear that he isn't human yet he looks human.

She decided not to ask him anymore questions at that moment and sat down in a nearby chair. Goku opened the small refrigerator and pulled out two energy sodas. "Do you want one Samus? They really help you stay up for a long time and they are good for your body."

She though over it, since she knew her ship was damaged badly she didn't have anything to eat or drink so she took it from his hand and sat back down. He smiled and opened his soda and drank. Samus did the same thing and in which she actually enjoyed the taste of the soda.

Goku put down his soda and looked over at Samus. "Can you tell me how you got here Samus?" She put her soda next to her and looked at him. "Well the only thing I know is that I was in space when suddenly a black ship came out of nowhere and shot some type of beams that made a portal and sent me here,"

Goku studied what she had just told him. "Hm it sounds like someone wanted to get rid of you and thought up off making a portal machine or something." Samus knew he was right, no one would just aimlessly or accidently fire at her like that.

"Anyways, would you like to stay here at Capsule Corp. or would you like to stay over at my place until Bulma finishes repairing your ship?" She sorta knew her way here but she wanted to know where this man lived.

"I'm going with you so that I can see where you live." He nods and stands next to her and places two fingers on his head and places his other hand on her shoulder. She was going to yell at him but they teleported and appeared in a forest in front of a small house.

She looked and around and gasped softly. She had never seen so much pretty wildlife nor so much nature in just one place. "You mean you actually live in this forest?" He nods and opens the door to his house and walks in. Samus follows in and closes the door.

"Dad? Are you back yet?" A small boy with blueish eyes and yellow hair came downstairs and stopped when he saw Samus. Samus looked at him and though in sudden shock. _"Wait did this kid just say dad? That means he has a mother and who knows if she could be here."_

"Yea Gohan I'm back, I'd like you to meet Samus. She's going to stay here with us for a while until Bulma finished rebuilding her ship. Samus tapped his shoulder and whispered low. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" He nodded and they both walked over to the kitchen.

"Look you never told me that you were a father and yet you bring me here when you have a wife." He looks sadly at the floor and clenches his fist. Samus saw his sudden change and knew she said something she shouldn't had.

"It's true I'm a father, but my wife left because she thought I wasn't good enough for her." A small tear fell to the floor and he wiped his eye. Samus felt a bit bad for saying what she did. She was about to say something when Goku put his hand up.

"You don't need to say anything else, I know you didn't mean to say anything bad. Anyways your room is the first door to the right from here. If you ever need anything I'm two doors away from your room and Gohan will be upstairs."

She nodded and went to 'her' room and sat down on the bed. "Well I'll be here for who knows how long so I better start getting used to sleeping here." Goku and Gohan went to their respective rooms and closed their doors. From then on that afternoon it was completely quiet.

Soon night came to pass and Samus was still not able to sleep. Goku had the same problem since he couldn't think straight since he had brought Samus there. He got up and opened his door quietly and left his room. Samus did the very same thing and Goku clearly saw her.

He stopped and gulped quietly as Samus sat down on the sofa. He stood up straight and sat down next to Samus. She almost shrieked but sighed heavily when she saw it was Goku. "You couldn't go to sleep either right?" Samus nodded and looked at her hands feeling a bit uncomfortable.

He could easily tell that she wasn't feeling comfortable so he stood up and was about to leave when suddenly Samus grabs his hand. She blushes as she realizes that she's grabbing his hand and let's go. "I want you to keep me company for the night since I don't feel well here and since I can't sleep.

Goku nodded and sat back down. The two were talking a bit about their past and soon they both got tired and fell asleep. In the morning Gohan got up early as usual and went downstairs. His mouth opened and his eyes widened when he saw that Samus and Goku were holding hands and Samus was leaning her head against Goku's shoulder.

Gohan saw that both were clearly still asleep and both of them had a small smile on their faces. "Heheh, I better not ruin their moment." He quietly walks past them and opens the door and goes outside and then closes the door quietly.

So this is where I will leave the story at and I hope you all like it. I will try to post more often since I'm finally on Spring Break. Expect a lot more chapters and a lot more stories to come. So what is going on between Goku and Samus? What feelings do they have for each other? Will a new evil arise? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Metroid Z.


	2. Love or Training?

Hello everyone it's SonGokuSaiyan1 here with the second chapter of Dragon Metroid Z. I'm happy to be receiving so many views and followers for my stories. I would like for all of you to keep reading my stories and reviewing them.

Now Gohan has seen a small spark in his father's heart ever since Samus arrived. What feelings do Goku and Samus have for each other? Read this chapter and find out how what will happen next.

Chapter 2: Love or Training?

Goku woke up a bit dizzy and felt a bit of pressure against his body. He looked to his right and blushed when he saw Samus's head on his shoulder. He looked down and gulped as he saw that they were holding hands. _'Wow, I wasn't expecting anything to go this far in just one day.' _He slowly let go of her hand and got up slowly and grabbed her and put her to her side so she could keep resting.

He went outside and saw Gohan training in the air in his super saiyan form. Goku smiled and flew upward and floated a few feet away from Gohan. Gohan stopped his training and turned around to see his father standing in the air looking at him. "Morning dad, I didn't want to disturb you and Samus so I came to train by myself."

Goku blushed slightly and smiled. "I'm glad you did that son, but I barely met her yesterday so there is nothing going on between the two of us. Besides it's time for your daily training since there are three days left before the Cell Games." Gohan nodded and they both powered up and began blowing punches and kicks at one other.

When their fists connected it made a loud and large shockwave that woke up Samus. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and saw that she was alone in the house. She got up and walked outside and saw Goku and Gohan in the air. She made a small smile and Goku and Gohan landed in front of her.

"Hiya Samus, we didn't want to wake you so we did an early training session." Samus smiled and punched Goku in the arm playfully and ruffled Gohan's hair. "Thanks, I'm glad you two considered me like that." Goku suddenly looked up and saw Piccolo above them. "Hold on you to I have an important thing to do right now."

He floated upwards and stood in front of Piccolo. "Goku it's nice of you to train with your son and all but I came to tell you that Vegeta and Trunks have emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Apparently Vegeta wants to have a word with you." Goku nodded and landed back down along with Piccolo.

Samus seemed a bit surprised and shocked to see the strange green man in front of her. Goku simply smiled and put his hand on Piccolo's shoulder and so did Gohan and Samus placed her hand on Gohan's shoulder and Goku teleported along with them to the lookout tower.

Samus was feeling a little dizzy from the sudden teleportation and looked around. "So apparently you can fly and teleport as well." Goku nodded and looked in front and saw Vegeta walk towards him. "It's about time you showed up clown I was starting to get bored of waiting for you." Goku smiled and walked forward towards Vegeta.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Vegeta but tell you can tell me what you wanted to tell me." "Very well then, I hope that you better know what you're doing you clown. I don't want to save your ridiculous butt from the beating that Cell will give you." Goku smirked and looked at Vegeta.

"Don't worry Vegeta, I know what I'm doing and besides, we're going to win anyways because I have a trick up my sleeve." He walks past him and begins talking with Trunks. Samus looked down at Gohan. "Are they usually rivals or something?" Gohan smiled and nodded. "Yep, they've been rivals ever since Vegeta came to Earth."

Goku walked back to Gohan and Samus with a small smile. "Samus since you're new to this place, I thought it was for the best if I trained you in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Everyone including Samus looked in surprise. Vegeta was furious and grabbed Goku by his shirt. "Kakarot are you insane? We have three days before the Cell games start and you want to train a pitiful earthling!?"

Goku and Samus both made a small growl. "Look Vegeta she isn't a pitiful earthling, she's a great warrior and I know it. I can feel that she has great potential just like Gohan does." Samus looked at Goku and smiled. _'This guy barely even knows me and yet he stands up for me, I'm starting to like this guy.' _

Goku walked forward and Samus followed him. They walked into the chamber and the door closed and locked itself. Goku and Samus stepped onto a white room and stood a few feet away from each other. "Alright Samus, I want to train you to fight like we do so that you can have a chance to help us fight against a being known as Cell." "So this Cell guy must be strong huh?"

Goku nodded and got into his fighting stance and Samus got into her own stance and pulled out her laser gun. Gohan walked up to Piccolo and asked him to train with him. So, after a few hours in the real time Goku and Samus are exhausted and Samus clearly had a lot of bruises while Goku had very little.

"Samus you're getting better, you're getting much faster and can handle most of my attacks pretty well." She panted and smiled. "Thanks, I wasn't expecting for you to be so strong and fast, you practically dodged most of my attacks." He nodded and smiled. "Yea, in order to beat your opponent you have to be smarter, faster, stronger, and have a higher endurance than them."

After a few more hours they were worn out and decided to call it a day. They walked in to a small room and Samus lied down on a bed while Goku decided to eat. After his 'small' meal, he went to check up on Samus and saw that she was asleep. "She must've been really tired from all of that training."

He smiled and covered up to her shoulders with a blanket and kissed her forehead. He blushed slightly and he lied down on a bed a few inches next to hers and went to sleep. In the morning Goku woke up early and saw that Samus was not in her bed. He then walked out into the white room and saw that Samus was training. _'She's impressive, in just one whole day she increased her speed dramatically and she's as strong as Piccolo when Raditz came to earth.'_

Samus didn't feel the least bit tired and stopped when she felt that Goku was watching her. She smiled and the door from the entrance opened and Mr. Popo stood there. "The time is up for being in the chamber, Goku I hope everything goes well. The fate of the world is in your hands." Goku nods and smiles. "Don't worry about a thing Mr. Popo, I'm positive that everything will turn out okay."

Goku and Samus walk out and see that only Dende was at the tower. "Hey Dende where did everyone go?" "Well Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks went ahead and decided to go and train a bit more." Goku put his hand on Samus's shoulder and they teleported to his house. (He sensed a weak power of a random animal nearby so don't say he just teleported just like that.)

They walked in and Goku went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he got out Samus went in and took her shower. Goku went to his room and changed into a black shirt and his orange pants. Samus finished her shower and went into her room. She changed into another one of her suits since she didn't have any other clothes to wear.

Goku walked in to her room and Samus turned around. "Hey Goku mind if I ask you something?" He nods and smiles. "Go ahead and ask away." "Well, I need new clothes and I don't exactly have any money so I was wondering if you can go shopping with me so you can buy me some clothes? Don't worry I'll pay you back somehow."

Goku sweatdropped at the idea of going shopping. "Well…I'll go with you this time since you do need new clothes." Samus smiled and walked out of her room with Goku behind her. After flying to West City and a long time shopping, they made it back to his house and put all of Samus's new clothes in her closet.

Gohan was already sleeping upstairs since he was exhausted from training with Piccolo. Goku yawned since he was tired and was about to head to his room when Samus suddenly grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him into her and their lips met.

Goku and Samus both blushed heavily and continued to kiss for a few minutes. Samus then broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Goku I want to repay you in a very special way tonight." Goku knew what she meant and his face got even darker from blushing too much. She dragged him to the bed and they kissed passionately for a few minutes. Then they took each other's clothes off and blushed deeper.

"Goku, I want you to make me yours right now." She said in a demanding tone and he nodded and stuck his hand in her hair and grabbed it tightly. She moaned from the sudden grab and moaned even louder when Goku stuck his cock into her pussy. He began to pound her relentlessly and she kept screaming in both pain and pleasure. "Ahhh yes Goku! Mmmmmm it feels so good!" Goku keeps thrusting faster and harder into her and eventually he releases in her and Samus lets out a long moan of pleasure. Goku took out his cock from her pussy and Samus got of the bed and got on her knees and began to suck on his cock.

He moans and Samus keeps increasing her speed and Goku moans louder. "Ahh Samus! Your tongue feels so good! " He moans louder as she begins to deepthroat his cock and starts chocking. He soon releases and she somehow managed to swallow most of his cum while some drooled down her mouth and landed on her breasts. Goku and Samus smirked and somehow had the same idea.

Goku grabbed Samus and made her bend over and he shoved his cock deep into her ass and she screamed loudly in pain and pleasure. Goku grabbed her tighs and began to pound her at an incredible speed. Samus could only stick her tongue as her body began to sweat immensly and her ass began to hurt from the pounding it was getting. "Ahhhhh! Goku yes! I love you !" Goku grunted and sweatd heavily too. "I love you too Samus!" He releases and both pant heavily and smile. Goku took out his cock and both lied down next to each other and covered themselves with a big cooed softly and kissed Goku in the cheek. "We should go to sleep my love." Goku smiled and nodded. "Sure thing Samus, I love you and goodnight." He falls asleep and so does Samus.

I will leave the story with that very special ending for you all. Keep reviewing on my stories and I will now head back to Goku's Smashing Adventures! So, now their feelings for each other are very clear. Will Goku be mesmerized by Samus's love? Will Goku be able to defeat Cell? What will happen at the Cell Games? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Metroid Z.


	3. Is Goku good or evil?

Hello everyone this is SonGokuSaiyan1 with this 3rd chapter of Dragon Metroid Z. I'm glad all of you like my stories, so I'm going to do this nice thing for you all. I will do special Goku crossover lemons. Now that Goku and Samus have made love to each other, let's move on to story and see what happens next.

Chapter 4: Is Goku good or evil?

Gohan woke up early again and went downstairs to get breakfast. He stopped at Samus's door when he heard his father snoring softly in there. He slowly opened the door and his whole face turned red when he saw his father and Samus sleeping together. He saw Samus's shoulders which showed skin and not a suit so he knew that they weren't wearing any clothes. He took a few small steps back out, closed the door quietly and walked to the kitchen trying to forget what he saw.

Samus woke up a few seconds after he closed the door. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and looked around her room. She felt a quick breeze pass her and she shivered and suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing any clothes. She looked down at her herself and covered herself with the white blanket and her face turned dark red from embarrassment. She turned to her left and her cheeks darkened even more as she saw Goku sleeping peacefully next to her.

She then remembered the whole wild night thing and she gently stroked his hair. She smiled and kissed his forehead and got out of the bed. She went and grabbed some of her new clothes and grabbed her towel and left her room. She went to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. Goku then woke up and sat up as he rubbed his eyes.

He got out of bed and noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes either. He grabbed his clothes from the floor and took them to his room. Samus sighed happily as she got out of the bathroom. She was wearing an orange shirt along with blue pants. She let her hair flow straight and she smiled. "I really like these clothes, they're a bit loose but just the right flexibility movement for me."

Goku grabbed his towel and his other clothes and walked to the bathroom. He stopped right when Samus was barely leaving the bathroom. Samus saw Goku completely naked and her cheeks darkened and she put her hand on her nose since she somehow got a nosebleed. Goku didn't understand what happened and he smiled as he gently moved her to the left and walked in to the bathroom and closed the door.

Samus wiped her nose and she walked outside. _'Something is really weird to me, I don't usually fall for any man…except this one is so different than any other man I've seen. He seems more gentle, caring, and definitely seems to have a child like mind.' _Goku finished his shower quickly and got out of the bathroom wearing his trademark gi. He smiled and he walked outside and saw Samus there.

He placed his hand on her shoulder which caused her to look at him and smile. "Hey Samus, I was going to ask you something." She looked at him a bit puzzled. "Go on and ask me whatever you're going to ask." "Well, I was going to ask if you-" Suddenly a small helicopter that said Capsule Corp on it landed in front of them. Then a woman with black hair rushed out of the helicopter and hugged Goku tightly. "Ohhh Goku I'm so sorry for everything I told you, I miss you so much and I want you back with me so we can be a family again." A huge red tick mark appeared on Samus's head and she forcefully pulled Chi-Chi off Goku. "How dare you try to take my boyfriend from me!?" Goku knew fully well that this wasn't going to turn out well.

"Excuse you!? Boyfriend!? He's my ex-husband and I will take him back with me!" Samus growled loudly. "Oh like in hell you will you idiot!" Goku knew if he didn't stop it soon, everything would turn out ugly. Chi-Chi rushed at Samus with a frying pan in her hand and Samus easily dodged her attacks.

"I'm going to get rid of you so that you will never see my Goku ever again!" She caught Samus off guard and smacked her face hard with the frying pan. Samus growled loudly and kicked Chi-Chi hard in the face. Goku was being torn apart as his heart said to stay with Samus and his brain said to go back with Chi-Chi. He couldn't handle it anymore and yelled out at the top of his lungs and broke the ground as he transformed into an enraged super saiyan form and he glared at them both.

"Samus I love you and I don't want to hurt you." He then looks at Chi-Chi. "You! You said you hated me and you never wanted to ever see me and now you desperately want me back!? You ruthless taught less bastard!" Chi-Chi and Samus both gasped at what he said. _'What's wrong with him? That's not the Goku I know…he seems more violent and he cursed…the normal one doesn't do that.'_ Goku took slow steps towards Chi-Chi as she cowered back slowly in fear.

"I gave you my love! We were a family and we had Gohan! You backstabbed me for the last time Chi-Chi, this time I'm going to show you your place!" He growled loudly and he punched her hard in the stomach and kicked her away through 7 trees. Samus's eyes widened and she took a few steps back. _'What the heck is he!? How could he just do that!?' _Goku teleported and appeared in front of Chi-Chi and picked her up by her shirt. "You better be glad you're still alive, because I still have sympathy for you. I want you to get the hell away from me and to never return!"

He teleported with her and appeared next to the helicopter and put her in the seat and walked away. Chi-Chi couldn't believe that Goku had become a monster to just brutally try to murder her like that. She turned on the helicopter and flew it with the little strength she had left and disappeared from sight. Goku stood in front of Samus and he looked at her. He places one of his hands on his face and he growls loudly and he manages to calm down to regular super saiyan level.

Samus was still frightened by Goku's sudden actions. Goku's eyes widened as he now fully realized what he's done. He looks at Samus and smiles nervously. "I'm so sorry for my sudden violent behavior, but don't worry I won't harm you ever Samus I promise." Samus slowly let out a sigh and calmed down a bit. "I don't know what the heck you did but you managed to give me goosebumps." He laughed sheepishly. "I'm so sorry about that Samus I didn't mean for anything to go that far. How about we go to a nice place and relax a bit?" Samus thought about it for a while and nodded. "Sure thing, just as long as nothing goes wrong." Goku nods and takes her hand and they begin to fly towards the city.

Little did they know that Gohan saw everything through the window and his face showed only shock and horror. "What just happened to my dad? He's never been violent like that. He was more aggressive then when he fought Frieza back on Namek. I have to go tell the others" He runs outside and flies off to the lookout tower.

Well that does it for this very short chapter. I'm sorry for making this one much shorter than the others, I wanted to make a special scene happen before the real fight against Cell. In any case, Goku has awakened a true beast inside him. Will Goku be able to control this sudden new power? How will the Z-Fighters react to it when Gohan tells them? What will happen next? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Metroid Z!


	4. Last Day of Happiness

Hello SonGokuSaiyan1 here with the 4th chapter of Dragon Metroid Z. It took me a while to get back on this because I was really sick and I still am but just a bit better. Anywho let's get on with the story.

Chapter 4: Last Day of Happiness

Goku and Samus arrived at west city and they smile. "Alright Samus, I'm not really good with cities and all but I plan on taking you to the park if you want." She smiled and gently stroked his cheek with her hand. "Sure I wouldn't mind going there, I kinda like the nature a bit myself." Goku smiles "That's great, lead's go now." They both hold each other's hand and walked towards the park.

Everyone that saw them were whispering and some of the children that saw them wondered why they were holding hands. They soon made it to the park and layed down on the cool grass and watched the clouds. Goku was picturing in his mind the fight against Cell tomorrow while Samus pictured her ship in total working conditions. Samus then looked over at Goku and clung to his left shoulder.

Goku snapped out of his thinking and looked at Samus. "Goku, do you mind if we take a quick look at Capsule Corp to see how my ship is doing?" He smiled and nodded. "Sure I don't mind, let's go right now." He and Samus stand up and he places a hand on her shoulder as he puts two fingers on his forehead and teleports to Capsule Corp.

They arrived a few feet from Bulma and both were amazed to see Samus's ship totally fixed and look like as if it never had crashed. Bulma looked back and saw the two of them. "Oh there you two are, I was just about to go and get you. Samus it took me some time but your ship is as good as new."

Samus smiled "Thank you so much Bulma" Bulma smiled and rubbed her forehead. "Your welcome, you should take a look inside." She nodded and she decided to drag Goku with her to her ship. They jumped to the top of the ship and the top panel opened and they went inside. They were both shocked and amazed. Samus was amazed because everything was back to the way it was before the crash, while Goku was amazed because he never saw so much different technology in just one ship.

"Wow Samus you sure have a ton of stuff in here" She blushes and nods. "Well this is my ship and my mini home since I always had to patrol the universe I didn't have time to settle down and live on a planet until a few days ago." Goku nodded and he snapped his fingers and he had an idea. "Hey Samus, I want you to participate in the Cell games tomorrow with me and my friends." Her eyes widened a bit and she clonked him on the head. "Are you crazy today Goku?! You want me to help you fight that disgusting thing?!" He rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Heheh sorry it was just a suggestion, you have improved a lot and I wanted to know if you could help us out." She place a hand on her chin and was taking that into consideration. "Hm, fine I'll go as long as nothing goes wrong." He nods and smiles. "Sure, but I want to enjoy as much as I can with you today before we fight Cell." She blushes a bit and smiles. "Well aren't you the sweet one today?"

He rubs the back of his head and does his famous Son grin. "Heheh maybe, anyways we should get going now Samus." She nodded as she held his hand close to him. Meanwhile in the lookout tower Gohan and Piccolo were training. Gohan roundhouse kicked Piccolo but he blocked it with his right arm. Piccolo then threw a right punch at Gohan which he blocked with left hand. "Thanks for agreeing to train with me Mr. Piccolo." "Heh no problem kiddo, you need all the strength you can get." The two separate from each other and smile.

"I'm still a bit nervous for tomorrow Mr. Piccolo." "Don't worry Gohan, we've all trained the hardest we could and now all we can do now is wait." Gohan nodded and returned to his normal state. "I know my father said he isn't as strong as Cell is but I hope we can still win this." Piccolo nodded and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

Back to Goku and Samus, they were currently swimming in the lake not too far from Goku's house. "This is a bit fun don't you think Samus?" She smiles and shakes her head. "I'm not sure fun fits in the description, but relaxing seems a much better word for it." So from then on until sunset, Goku and Samus went to many different places on earth and had a wonderful time.

When it came to night, they arrived back at Goku's house along with Gohan since they took him with them to some of the places they went. They were all pretty much exhausted and they walked in to the house. Gohan yawned and told them goodnight as he went to his room and plopped onto his bed and soon fell asleep. Goku and Samus sat down in the sofa and looked at each other.

Samus leaned in closer to Goku and kissed his cheek. Goku blushed and laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm really thankful for today Goku. You showed me a lot of places here on earth and I'm really glad." "Oh it was no problem Samus, it was the least I could do for you."

She smiled and stroked his hair. "So is this really the last night of happiness we could get to have?" "I'm not really sure Samus, as far as I know, Cell is our main priority and we need to defeat him in order to save the planet." Samus then remembered something and she looked at him. "Oh about that, I was meaning to ask you, how strong is Cell exactly?" He put a finger on his chin and began to think.

"Well I think he's strong enough to destroy the entire solar system." Her eyes widened "You've got to be kidding right?" He shook his head and sighed. "Sadly I'm not, we need to defeat him or the whole world and even beyond that will be in danger." She gasped and looked at her hands. "Do you think we can actually beat him?" He smiled and raised her head with his hand. "Hey don't worry about a thing Samus, I'm positive we'll win." With that said she felt a bit more comfortable and she snuggled up to him and kissed his neck.

"Goodnight Goku" He blushed and smiled as he stroked her hair. "Goodnight Samus, hope you have sweet dreams." She smiled as she blushed and fell asleep on his lap. He smiled and kissed her cheek and fell asleep soon after she did. With that both had a peaceful night sleeping together.

With that I'll end it here and I'm really really sorry for making it so short this time. I'm still recovering from my sickness and I really can't think well. I'll be feeling a bit better soon and I'll keep updating. Note from the OVER populated suggestions on lemons I forgot to be a bit strict on it. One I will not do Disney crossovers nor with girls that I find creepy. With that said I have done the Tsunade and Esdeath lemons and I have even uploaded a special crossover of my OC in High School DxD in case you all want to read it. Anyways keep sending in those reviews and I'll see you all in the next one, later!


	5. The Cell Games Begin

Hello everyone this is SonGokuSaiyan1 back with another chapter of this story. I do apologize to keep most of you all waiting for a while, it's because I had to do projects and well I have to take care of two STAAR tests this week. Well anyways read and enjoy chapter five.

Chapter 5: The Cell Games Begin

Goku woke up early as usual and he looked down at Samus still having her head in his lap. He gently shook her and she woke up. "Hey Samus you need to wake up it's time for the cell games." Samus sat up and Goku got up and went to Gohan's room. Goku opened Gohan's door and saw that Gohan finished putting on his brown shoes. Gohan looked up at Goku and smiled. "I'm ready father, let's go get the others now."

Goku nodded and they walked out of his room and went downstairs. They left the house with Samus and Goku had told them to put their hands on his shoulders. They did so and they teleported to the lookout tower. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Trunks and Vegeta where already there waiting for them. Goku smiled and Vegeta huffed as he crossed his arms. "Alright Kakarot I'm eager to see how strong you really are." (My version of how they meet up)

Goku nods and he tells them that they need to go to the cell games immediately to fight Cell. Goku grabbed Samus and placed her on his back and they all flew out of the lookout and flew towards Cell's energy signal. They soon arrived a few minutes later and they landed a few feet away from the ring. They saw that Android 16 was standing on the other side of the ring and Hercule on the ring with two other people as they were recording them.

Cell saw Goku and smirked as he crossed his arms. "It's about time Goku and just in time as well." Samus hopped down from Goku's back and stood next to Krillin and Gohan. Cell took notice of her and chuckled. "Well Goku I wasn't expecting you to bring a woman to help you." Goku smiled and took two steps forward. "Don't worry Cell she's here to watch only just like everyone else. Your only opponent from us is me."

Samus got slight chills when she saw Cell, not by appearance since she got used to seeing ugly space pirates, but by the fact that Cell was calm and not worried in the slightest. Hercule glared at Goku and clenched his fist. "Hey don't you know who I am!? How dare you try to go ahead of the world champ!?" Goku and everyone else sweatdropped and Samus groaned. _'This guy is a total idiot…' _Krillin got close to Goku and whispered to him. "I think it's best if we let this guy go first." Goku nodded and Android 16 walked over to them.

After a few minutes Hercule and Cell were in the middle of the ring looking at each other. "There's just no use trying to stop him Goku he just won't listen." Goku looks down at Krillin and sighs. "I've got to try….hey Mr. Satan, if you fight Cell you're going to get yourself killed." Hercule simply ignored Goku and took off his white cape. Krillin sighed and shook his head. "If that dummy wants to fight Cell just let him."

After 10 minutes two of Hercule's students were out of the ring and so was Hercule himself. "Hmph he's still alive, I guess Cell has a soft spot for weaklings like him." Cell looked over to the Z-fighters. "Now that that's done, who will be first? Will it be Goku to start things up?" Goku grins and he steps in to the ring. "Alright Cell let's do this!"

For a few minutes, Goku and Cell stared at each other without making any sign of movement. Cell then smirked as he clenched his fists. "I'm sure you know by now, I've been waiting a long time for this. I'm counting on you for amusement Goku." Goku smirks and gets into his stance. "I've heard you're designed to use all of our techniques against us."

Goku rushed towards Cell at a fast speed and threw a kick and Cell easily blocked it with his left elbow. Goku quickly threw a punch, but Cell blocked it with his right hand. Cell threw a punch at Goku, but he ducked Cell's attack. He then jumped as he evaded a kick from Cell. Then Goku threw a kick at him and Cell ducked and threw a kick as well. Goku dodged it easily and jumped backwards a few times before teleporting.

He reappeared behind Cell and threw a kick, but Cell quickly dodged his attack. Goku then attacked Cell with his elbow, but Cell easily blocked it with his left hand. Goku jumped away from Cell and then rushed at him. Both began to trade a few blows before Cell punched Goku in the face and Goku kicked Cell in the face. Goku jumped back and stood straight up. Goku and Cell looked at each other and they both smiled.

(I'm not going to mention a lot of the dbz scene ex: Hercule and his crew) Cell then rushed at Goku and threw a kick at him which Goku blocked it with his elbow. Cell attacked again, but Goku dodged his attack and jumped back. Cell rushed towards Goku and Goku rushed towards Cell. Cell threw a punch, although Goku evaded it and flew upward a bit to the sky and then teleported.

Cell was kneeling down for a few seconds, then he stood up as he kept looking at the tiles in the arena. He then looked straight forward and blocked all of Goku's punches before punching him away. This made Goku visible again to everyone else. Goku jumped away from Cell and they both smiled as they made eye contact. Goku then rushed at Cell and threw a punch but to Cell's surprise, it was an afterimage of Goku. Goku then appeared in front of him and hit him head on and forcefully shoved him across the arena and Cell stopped with his own force a bit before the edge of the arena.

Goku then jumped up and kicked Cell across the face. The force knocked Cell out of the arena, but he stopped a few inches above the ground and slowly floated back into the arena. Goku jumped back to the other end of the arena. "Heh sorry but did you think you had beaten me?" Goku smirks and looks at Cell. "Heh I won't fall for your cheap pranks. I knew all along that it wouldn't be that easy to take you out Cell." Cell then slowly floated towards Goku.

Both Cell and Goku then took their own stances as they glared at each other. Samus's eyes were wide most of the sparing. Gohan looked up at her and he saw that she was completely surprised. _'Wow she looks so tense, I guess she's glad she doesn't have to fight Cell.' _"You seem to be enjoying yourself…very much." Goku smiles and nods slightly. "I'm not surprised, as a saiyan, fighting is all you live for."

"Are you saying you are any different?" Goku kept a confident smile on his face just the same as Cell did. "Heheheh well it depends on who I'm fighting." Cell took a few paces closer to Goku. "Heh, well then I'll try not to disappoint you." Cell rushed at Goku and threw a punch in which Goku dodged it. Goku then threw a kick, but Cell dodged it as he vanished. Goku the vanished from sight as well. Goku and Cell kept appearing and disappearing every time they threw an attack and the other one dodged it.

The Z-fighters including Samus, grunted every now and then as they tried to keep up with Goku and Cell's speed. Since Samus was not used to seeing that type of speed it was extremely hard to pinpoint where they kept going. At that instant, Goku and Cell reappeared in front of the Z-fighters as Cell was guarding against Goku's barrage of punches. A few seconds later they disappear again from sight.

They reappear high in the sky locked onto each other's hand as they try to force ki against each other through their hands. Cell chuckles before Goku switches their angle to him being below Cell and he kicks him away. Goku then reappears behind Cell and elbows him away towards the ground. Goku and Cell land down and start trading and dodging blows. Goku then blocked Cell's fist with his left hand and he threw a punch with his right fist which Cell blocked with his left hand.

Cell then started throwing punches at Goku which Goku had to guard against his attacks as he was slowly being pushed back towards the edge of the ring. Cell then threw a punch at Goku and he had only hit his after image. Cell then looked at the Z-fighters with a small smirk. Goku had then reappeared a few feet away from Cell. Cell turned around to look at Goku. "Hmph you're good." Goku smiles and chuckles lightly.

Cell rushed head on at Goku with his head first and Goku guarded with his arms in front of his head as Cell quickly pushed Goku towards the edge of the arena again. Goku then quickly ducked and kicked Cell upwards to the sky. Cell stopped in midair and Goku rushed towards him with his hands cupped to his side. He then fired a weak Kamehameha at Cell and he easily deflected it away.

Goku then reappeared behind Cell and punched him in the back. Cell started getting mad and he instantly turned around and punched Goku across the face. Cell then smashed Goku downward towards the arena and Goku breaks a fragment of it when he lands on his feet. Cell then landed down a few feet away from Goku and they both smiled at one another. "Well, I suppose that was a good enough of a warm up." Goku chuckled slightly and nodded.

Samus was getting worried and shocked the more the fight continued. _'You gotta be kidding me did he just say that was only a warm up?' _Cell smirked slightly as he kept looking at Goku. _'So Goku…I see you are not like the other fighters. Your battle instincts are impressive. This will be most intriguing.' _Goku smiled as he kept looking at Cell. _'He's just as strong as I imagined it, and that means I gotta be on edge. One slip and it could be all over.' _

Goku's facial expression suddenly turned serious and he crossed his arms in front of his head. Then, Goku started to power up and his golden ki surrounded him and his hair went from a light yellow to a more golden color. Trunks and Samus mainly were wondering about why Goku would just suddenly power up like that. Goku glared at Cell as his energy kept rising every second.

So, I will leave the chapter here for now everyone and I am really sorry for slacking on this story. I will be working harder and faster to get more chapters done for this story for all of you and I'm surprised that this story has over 1k views on it. So, what will happen next? Will Goku be able to take down Cell? What is the secret to his confidence? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Metroid Z!


End file.
